


Tobio's Story

by tabemonohime



Series: Catbois! AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Animal Traits, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Child Abandonment, Childcare, Dysfunctional Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, poor kags so hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabemonohime/pseuds/tabemonohime
Summary: A short and sweet one about Tobio-kun's past.I honestly don't know why I like tragic backgrounds so much but I can't help it oof.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Catbois! AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720891
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Tobio's Story

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy, this is just gonna be a nice and quick one for our little tobio-kun :)
> 
> aw why do i like my bbys to have such tragic backgrounds

Tobio hated where he lived. 

His dad was never home, and when he was, it wasn't ever good. 

His mom acted like he wasn't there, and when his dad came back, he beat her, leading her to beat Tobio. 

Weren't they supposed to be his family?

Weren't they supposed to...love him?

Well, if they didn't love him, why did he have to be the good kid, he didn't have to listen to them.

Tobio was fine. 

Even if he felt alone.

**Sunday**

"Tobio! Where are you!" he heard his mother screech from the living room. He pulled himself into a little ball, hiding in his usual hiding place. It was a small compartment near the sink, he could now barely fit into it. Sometimes there would be bugs scurrying around, but at least they were better company than those monsters outside. 

"Tobio! You better come out! You're gonna regret it!" his mother continued screaming out at him. He cowered inside the little space, ears flattening and tail curling around his arm in an attempt to steady himself. 

He heard the door open. 

"H-honey...why are you back so early?" the female voice now sounded nervous, completely void of the fury it had earlier.

A gruff sigh was heard. 

"AH! PLEASE! STOP! I-" he then heard the woman begging the man to stop as he heard large thuds. It was nothing new, just the same things happening over and over again. 

"It's your fault I can't keep a steady job you piece of trash! Why can't you do anything right?!" Tobio heard his father yelling as his mother continued screaming and shouting. 

"Close your eyes, Tobio...they can't hurt you..." he shut his eyes tightly and covered his ears as much as he could. 

**Monday**

"Tobio! Do you want to go out shopping with me?" he heard his mom sweetly ask him, voice dripping with what seemed like honey and love.

Eyes narrowing, he felt like something was off, "Why? Just go by yourself."

"Aww, come on my baby boy, let's go out for a bit huh?"

Something wasn't right. 

But it seemed like the woman was going to insist whether he wanted to or not, so he got ready to go out. 

"Where are we going?" Tobio was curious. Why was she showing so much enthusiasm now?

"You'll see..." she continued speaking with a smile plastered on her face. 

Tobio felt stupid. 

He had followed this woman for so long without questioning anything, and they ended up on a seemingly deserted street. A jogger or two passed by at times, but there wasn't any real life out here. 

It was then he knew...something was really wrong. 

A prick.

On the back of his neck.

Tobio's vision swam as he struggled to stay standing, tripping over his own feet and landing on the concrete with a large thud. 

He heard his mother's voice.

"Hey...Tobio...mommy's gonna leave now. I'm getting out of that wretched house and you get to suffer like me too. You know what I injected you with? It cost mommy a lot of money...you won't be able to turn into a human for a whole week, isn't that fun? If you wanna go back to the house that's fine, but...do you really want to?"

Tobio's eyes widened. Did this woman really bring him all the way out here to abandon her own child on the street?

She continued speaking, "Oh look! There's a perfect little cardboard box here for you to lay in! Isn't that perfect for a piece of rubbish like you?" she giggled, as if she had said the funniest joke in the world. 

Grabbing Tobio by the scruff of his neck, she dumped him in there. His head was still swimming from the drug.

"Don't you dare come back." she ended, voice lowering so he could barely hear her. 

Tobio watched as his "mother", could he even call her that, swiftly turned around and headed to god-knows-where.

He felt his consciousness slowly weakening, and resigned himself to sleep in the box for at least that night. He'd have to figure out what to do tomorrow. 

**Tuesday**

He woke up around the middle of the day, the sun shining down on him. Tobio felt so thirsty. Was there anything he could drink around here?

He jumped out of the cardboard box, and thanks to his luck, ended up spraining his front paw. Of all times...now? Really?

Cursing himself, he limped around until he found a small puddle. It was dirty and had some leaves in it, but it was better than nothing. 

He then headed back to his cardboard box, and sat around, seeing if anything was going to happen. 

It turned to nighttime. A few joggers had passed by now and then, but none of them paid attention to the cat in the box. Not being able to turn human was really frustrating, but whatever that woman gave him was really effective. He couldn't muster any power. 

Tobio was hungry when he fell asleep. 

**Wednesday**

Tobio woke up with pain in his stomach, most likely due to hunger. 

He really needed to eat something. 

Weakly making his way out of the box, still limping, he searched around for anything edible. 

After plodding around for what felt like an hour, he had still found nothing. 

So he settled for eating dirt. It was better than nothing. 

That night, he slept in his cardboard box, stomach reeling from pain due to eating the dirt. 

**Thursday**

Tobio couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't see straight. He could barely muster the strength to sit up. 

The pain in his stomach jabbed at him every few seconds. Maybe he shouldn't have eaten that dirt. 

As his vision faded out, he heard something that he thought might've been a hallucination.

"Iwa-chan! Look! It's a tiny cat!"

"Stupidkawa, it's called a kitten."

**Friday**

Tobio woke up, bright lights surrounding him. Where was he?

"Iwa-chan! Look! He's awake!"

"I know, I do have eyes, you know?"

He looked around and saw two men standing to his left. One had light brown hair and seemed to talk a lot while the other one had spiky black hair and a fierce expression. 

"Hello, little guy! Don't panic! We're here to help!" the brunette said. 

"Meow", Tobio said. 

"Omigosh Iwa-chan, it's like he's replying to me!"

"Shut up, the doctor's gonna come back in soon."

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were shocked.

The scan showed that the little kitten had drank polluted water and eaten dirt, causing extreme damage to his body. There was also a sprain in it's front leg. The kitten showed signs of previous abuse, bruises littered here and there. 

Turns out, they had found it on the verge of dying. 

Luckily, they were able to get it to the vet in time. 

"Iwa-chan, can we pleaaaase adopt him!!! It's so sad!" Oikawa was basically whining about it to Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi looked towards the little kitten, sleeping on the scanning device mat. It looked worn out and deathly tired. 

Sighing, he cursed his hurting heart, "Okay. But! We have to both take responsibility for it. Not like the hedgehog, parrot, hamster, and guinea pig we had to give away because you bought them on impulse and then never cared for them."

Pouting, Oikawa replied, "Of course! I'm gonna be the best owner ever!"

**Saturday**

Tobio woke up to yet another unfamiliar ceiling. 

His stomach gurgled with hunger, his throat was dry with thirst. 

He stood up with wobbly legs, trying to get a grasp on his current situation. 

"Oooooh! He's up! Iwa-chan! Come see!" a voice squealed from above him, Tobio winced slightly, why was it so loud!

He turned and saw the brunette man he saw last time squatting down next to him. 

The spiky haired man emerged from another room, eyes also on him. 

Tobio felt slightly pressured, releasing a slight growl, or he most he could muster with his current strength. 

"Oi, Oikawa! Stop scaring him! Give him some space."

Tobio was confused when a little plate of high quality food was placed in front of him. Was this for him? He had only ever seen this on the shelves far away when he went with his mom for grocery shopping. 

He looked up and let out a meow. 

The spiky haired man let out a chuckle. 

"It's yours. Enjoy."

Tobio immediately lapped at the food, devouring it in a minute. The man saw how fast he ate it and went to get another can. 

"Don't feel rushed. There's still plenty more from where that came from."

Tobio was confused, why were they treating him so well?

After eating his fill, Tobio plodded over to an empty space and lay down. He assumed that he had to find a space to sleep for the night. It didn't seem like they were gonna do anything to him, so he felt relaxed. 

Oikawa saw the cat asleep in the corner of the living room next to the couch. Laughing, he went to pick it up. When he lifted it, it immediately snarled and tried to scratch him. 

"Woah there! I'm just taking you to your bed! Don't fuss about!"

It stopped moving, the funniest look on it's face. Oikawa laughed, why did it feel like the cat could understand him?

He placed him on the new bed they had bought for him. The couple had spared no expense in preparation for the newest addition to their family. Although they were going to move in a few weeks, they could just buy all the movable stuff. 

The cat nudged at the soft bed he now lay in. It looked like it had discovered a whole new world. Oikawa's heart hurt slightly. The vet had said there was a large chance the kitten was abused in it's previous home. Had he never slept in a soft bed before? It had even looked confused at the food they gave him. 

**Sunday**

Tobio had the best sleep of his life. He had never slept in such a comfortable bed before. 

He got up, leg now healed thanks to the cast the vet gave him. 

Plodding around, he decided to explore the house. It always helped to have an escape route or secret place in case something happened. 

He had just finished going around the whole house when he bumped into the spiky haired one. Tobio flinched slightly, worried if he could get mad, but weirdly, the man just let out a small laugh and petted Tobio. 

The day passed in a blur. Tobio had never been so happy. They were both quite nice to him. He had comfortable surroundings, and even three meals to eat in one day. 

That night, Tobio lay awake in his soft bed. He was going to be able to shift back to human tomorrow. What if the two didn't like that? Should he just stay in his cat form forever? No, but he liked being human. 

He decided that if they reacted negatively, he would immediately run away. 

Tobio's sleep was restless that night. 

**Monday**

Tobio woke up when he felt someone prodding him. Who was doing that?

Drearily opening his eyes, he rubbed at them with his hands. Wait...hands?

He had shifted back during the night!

Tobio's eyes shot open, instincts telling him to get away from the danger. 

"Woah there! Don't panic, little guy. It's just me!" a voice reached his ears in the midst of his panic. 

Stilling for a moment, he saw the light brown hair guy in front of him. 

The guy had been pulling at his tail as he was sleeping. 

"Are you...a shifter?" he asked carefully. 

Tobio turned pale, but he slowly nodded, reading the man closely for his reaction. 

Disgust, anger, belittling, he was used to it all. 

So this man surprised him. 

"Iwa-chan!!!! You got to come here! Omigosh you are the cutest child ever!!!!"

The man sounded ecstatic, excited, and...happy?

Tobio was not used to this. He was hugged and pinched all over. The man felt his ears and tail, eyes sparkling like a child's.

The other man, Iwa-chan, made his way into the room and froze. Looking surprised, Tobio was nervous about his reaction too.

Again, to his surprise, he smiled and walked over to where the two were hugging on the floor. 

He pried him from Oikawa's death grip and lifted him into the air, arm supporting his body securely. 

"Hey there. My name is Iwaizumi. That over there is Oikawa, also known as Trashykawa, Crappykawa, and more. Do you feel okay? I'm sorry if Oikawa scared you." he said in the gentlest voice ever. 

Tobio didn't know what to do for a moment. For some reason, he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He buried his face into Iwaizumi's shoulder.

"Oi, Crappykawa! You see! You made him cry by scaring him!"

"Iwa-chaaaan, I think your yelling is gonna scare him even more..."

After Tobio calmed down, Iwaizumi asked him if he wanted to share more about himself. Taking a deep breath, he started by telling them his name and then about how he got into that situation. 

After he was finished, the couple was practically burning with fury. 

"We should report those rubbish people to the police!" Iwaizumi practically growled. 

"How could they...disgusting." Oikawa had a rare ugly look on his face, frown completing the look. 

Tobio asked a question he had been worrying about, "Um...so..."

Both of them looked at him.

"Can I s-s-stay here?"

The both of them looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Tobio-kun! You're so cute! Of course you can!" Oikawa wiped a tear from his cheek. 

Iwaizumi just walked over to the boy and picked him up, "Well, now your settled in and everything, I guess we have to go shopping again. You're gonna need clothes and stuff."

Tobio was surprised at the kindness of the two people and he felt his emotions bubbling over. 

The two stayed there, comforting Tobio as he cried for as long as he needed. 

And the rest was history. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please leave a comment or kudos !!! :)


End file.
